Spongebob: Superhero!
by Jolly Jeff
Summary: Sponge-bob is given super-powers when a strange accident (including a stove blowing up) occurs.
1. Chapter One

Sponge-Bob: Superhero  
  
Sponge-bob Squarepants sat up in bed. He yawned.  
"What time is it, Gary?" Gary pushed the alarm clock onto the bed. It said 10:15.  
"Oh no! I'm late!" cried Sponge-bob. He grabbed on his square-shaped pants and ran out of his pineapple house. He sped down the street, right-- into Squidward. Squidward sighed.  
"What's the rush, Sponge-bob?" he said in his nasal voice. "Fire somewhere? IT'S 10:15 AT NIGHT!" Sponge-bob looked confused.  
"Isn't there a brain in that spongy head? Oh, I forgot. Of course not!" Squidward said. He ran down the street, laughing hysterically at his joke and leaving Sponge-bob still looking confused. Sponge-bob looked around. It was dark. So it *was* night! Sponge-bob walked home.  
The next day, Sponge-bob woke up again. It was 7:30. He decided to go to work early. He pulled on his pants again, and walked down the street. Squidward was walking in the opposite direction, towards Sponge-bob. He was yawning and looking his tired and grumpy self. As always, Sponge-bob was oblivious to this.  
"Hi Squidward!" he said cheerfully. "I had this weird dream last night. I was walking down the street, and I saw--"  
"Me, by any chance?" said Squidward. "And then I wondered what you were doing out at 10:15 at night? And you looked like you were confused about who-knows-what? And I walked away?" Sponge-bob was shocked. He gasped.  
"Squidward! How do you know all of this? Are you a dream expert? Or are you psychic?" said Sponge-bob.  
"Maybe it wasn't a dream. Ever think of that, you stupid sponge- headed. . .sponge-headed. . .SPONGE!?" said Squidward, laughing in his face. He walked off down the street, laughing again. Sponge-bob's facial expression slowly morphed from confusion to sudden understanding.  
"Maybe Squid's right! It *wasn't* a dream!" said Sponge-bob. He walked off down the street to the restaurant. (Author's Note: Can't remember the name (Krabby Patty, Krabby something?), so if you review and tell me, I'll put it in.) Mr. Krabs was standing outside, with a screwdriver in his hand. He was trying to fix a grill (or whatever they are, ovens, grills, stoves, whatever).  
"Howdy, Sponge-bob," he said. "Why are ya coming in so early?"  
"I don't know, Mr. Krabs! I just got up early. Can I start work?" replied Sponge-bob.  
"Right when I'm done fixing this--" Suddenly the grill went up in flames and the metal bulged outward. Pieces went flying and the grill shuddered. Sponge-bob was dimly aware of a very loud noise before he was numb and everything was black.  
Sponge-bob sat up. He rubbed his head. Then he saw a jellyfish. He jumped up to catch it and went flying high in the water. The jellyfish swam away, so Sponge-bob gave one kick of his legs and went shooting forward. He went shooting past the jellyfish, so he decided to give up chasing it. He landed on the ocean floor. He wondered what was going on. Why was he so strong?  
He shrugged and went back to work. When he arrived, Mr. Krabs was lying on the floor groaning.  
"My stove. . .my stove. . .that cost money. . .MONEY!" He caught sight of Sponge-bob. "Sponge-bob. . .Sponge-bob. . .be a good lad. . .will ya buy me another stove? It costs money, and I can't spare any. Really, I can't." Mr. Krabs closed his eyes and gave a shudder. Then, he was unmoving.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MR. KRABS! MR. KRABS! MR. KRABS IS DEEEEEAAAAAAD!" screamed Sponge-bob. Squidward came walking by.  
"What's the matter now, Sponge-bob?" he said.  
"Squidward, Squidward, Mr. Krabs is dead!" cried Sponge-bob.  
"Then why's he breathing, Sponge-bob? Don't dead people normally not breathe?"  
"He is! You're right! He's breathing! Oh, he's alive! MR. KRABS! YOU'RE ALIVE! YAAAAAAAY!" Mr. Krabs stood up.  
"Well, what's the fuss, me laddies?" he roared. "GET TO WORK!" Sponge- bob walked into the restaurant. He saw a black fish holding someone by the shirt.  
"Da money, mon! Gimme da money!" he shouted. Sponge-bob took action.  
"STOOOOOOP!" he shouted. He put up a hand. Out of it flew a spatula! It hit the fish in the head and he crumpled to the floor.  
"I didn't know I could do that!" he said. He made another spatula comeout of his hand, but held on to this one. He walked over to where the fish was getting up and wacked him on the head left to right, right to left, on the chin, and one final swipe to the stomach. The fish doubled over, knocked out. Everyone cheered.  
On the TV, a news program was on. The news-fish was talking about a thief who was stealing things and leaving a pearl in their place. When people came close, the pearl let out farting noises. Sponge-bob had to do something!  
He ran out of the door and to the police station. He asked them if they knew where he would be. They told him to go to the bank. He went there.  
He saw the fish holding an octopus. He shouted at it and it let out ink. The whole room was now so dark that no one knew what was happening. Sponge-bob knew he was the only hope. He shot spatulas out of his hands at the windows. They shattered and some of the ink seeped out. There was still some ink in the water, but Sponge-bob could see a little bit. He caught sight of the fish dropping a pearl in the safe and running out of the front door.  
"You won't get away from me!" shouted Sponge-bob. He ran out of the door and started flinging spatulas at the fish. He missed. He ran faster. And faster. And faster. You could barely see him. There was dust flying behind him. He caught up to the fish and ran in front of him. Then, he stopped so short that a hill of dirt piled up in front of him. He leaped high in the air and did a back flip as the fish ran under him and crashed into the hill. He plowed right through it and stopped when he got to the middle. Sponge-bob heard his muffled voice but couldn't tell what he was saying. Nor did he care. He got right to work, piling more dirt on the hole. Now the thief couldn't get back out. Sponge-bob clapped his hands together and waited. He heard sirens. A police car came driving up. A police-fish hopped out and ran toward Sponge-bob.  
"Right in this hill, ma'am! I buried him!" said Sponge-bob smugly. But instead of passing by him, the police-fish pulled out a pair of handcuffs. She put them on Sponge-bob. Then she turned to a witness.  
"Is this him?" she asked.  
"Yup," said the fish. "That's him. He broke the windows. If it weren't for that other fish, the one with the octopus, he would've gotten away with the money! But he delayed him by inking up the whole place. Now, I wonder where he is?"  
"This sponge said he buried him. He could suffocate if we don't get him out of there!" said a male police-fish. He began to dig.  
"Wait!" began Sponge-bob. "You've got the wrong sponge! I didn't do it! He did! He tried to distract everyone with his octopus! He's got the money in the sack. I only broke the windows to let the ink out so I could catch him! You can't arrest me!"  
"We can and we are. You have the right to remain silent, and everything you say can and will be used against you. You can have a lawyer to represent you--"  
"But I didn't do it!" cried Sponge-bob. The real culprit was now completely un-dug. He was very dirty. He had heard what was going on and decided to play along. He could escape soon enough. Although getting the money back might be a problem. . .he'd figure it out later. For now, he had to work on pretending to be innocent.  
"Hey!" he said. "He tried to frame me! Look at this! See? He buried that sack along with me. Now it looks like I'm guilty! I don't want to be arrested!"  
"You won't be arrested, sir," aid the female police-fish. "You'll be taken in as a witness. You might need a reward for saving the money, I should think." She winked. Yes, you should think!But unfortunately, you aren't! Now I'm getting framed! Now, Sponge-bob is normally too stupid to think like that. It seems the accident that gave him his powers (yes, the stove blowing up really was the cause of his powers) also increased the speed that his brain cells grew. So, will his intelligence get him out of this mess? Find out next chapter! 


	2. Chapter Two

Sponge-bob: Superhero  
  
Chapter Two  
Where did we leave off, now? Ah yes! Sponge-bob became more intelligent because of the stove accident. And, more importantly, he is about to be arrested. So let's begin the chapter, shall we?  
  
Sponge-bob looked at his feet. Then, he looked at the criminal's feet. Then, he looked at the footprints leading up to the hill. Then he looked around. (Boy, am I getting tired of making Sponge-bob look at stuff!) The reason he looked at his and the criminal's feet were to make sure they were wearing different shoes. The reason he looked around was to see if he could find any other witnesses, either to the chase or the actual robbery. He looked at the footprints because--never mind. I won't spoil it for you. Continue reading. There was one fish walking (or swimming?) away. Sponge-bob called out to him. He turned around. "What is it, sir?" he called. "Come over here!" The fish walked over. "I am being arrested and I want to know if you would serve as a good witness. Now, did you see me chasing this black fish here away from the bank?" "Uh, yeah. You were chasing him, and then you started moving super fast and catching up." "Wait," interrupted Sponge-bob. "Was he carrying anything?" "Yup. He was carrying a sack that was bulging. A hundred dollar bill fell out--" "That's enough," said Sponge-bob. He turned to the female police-fish. "You see? I was chasing him, not the other way around. Now, if I were the thief, I would want to get away from the scene of the crime, wouldn't I? Not follow the one person who could get me arrested." "You could have been trying to stop him telling the police," said the police-fish. "True," said Sponge-bob. "But why would he be carrying the sack? Huh? And out of curiosity, which way is the police station?" Sponge-bob asked. He already knew, using his powers of observation and noting which way the police cars (submarines?) came from. "That way," said the police-fish, pointing beyond the bank in the other direction. "But that doesn't matter! This isn't a trial. Save it for the judge." She grabbed Sponge-bob and handcuffed him. Sponge-bob knew it wasn't a good idea to resist because then they would be even surer that he was a crook. She threw him into the car. *A few days later.*  
Sponge-bob was not hiring a lawyer. He was defending himself. The prosecuting lawyer had given his side, so it was Sponge-bob's turn. He waved to the audience.  
"I plea not guilty!" he shouted. "And I can tell you why! You want to hear it!?" The audience shouted, screamed, booed, cheered, and made miscellaneous other loud noises. Sponge-bob took out a yellow paper bag. Inside were photos. He also had four videos in his bag. He had collected the evidence beforehand (obviously). He took out a video.  
"Let's begin where the story begins. I had gotten up early and was walking to work. I work at the Krusty Krab. [Yes! It popped into my head! Krusty Krab!]  
"Hurry up and get to the point!" cried the judge.  
"Yes, your honor," said Sponge-bob. He talked faster.  
"So I was walking and a stove blew up because my boss was trying to fix it. I woke up with special powers. I will demonstrate after I show you this." He put the video into a VCR. He pressed play. It played. When it got to the part where the stove blew up, he paused it.  
"That's when the stove blew up," he said. He fast-forwarded the video. He slowed it down and it showed him walking inside the restaurant. He pointed to the bottom of the screen where the date and time was. Then, he took out the next video.  
"The date and time are the same here and on this video, when I walk in," he said, holding up, the next video. He put it in and fast-forwarded to where the thief walked in. This video was from inside the restaurant. A few seconds later, Sponge-bob walked in and did his stuff. The TV said something and Sponge-bob said that he must go stop the thief, but first go to the police station, where he could ask the police if they knew where the thief could be. As he walked out the door, Sponge-bob stopped the video. Then, he pointed into the audience.  
"These are from different security cameras in the Krusty Krab, where I work. My first witness is Mr. Krabs, my boss. Mr. Krabs," he said as Mr. Krabs walked up. "Is what you just saw what really happened? And were these videos really taken from the security cameras in the Krusty Krab?"  
"Yup. That's what happened, plus I know ya wouldn't really steal anything, You're a good lad, if a bit--*slow-witted.* Is that all?"  
"Yes, thank you. My next videos are what happened in the bank and outside of the bank. The president of the bank is here, and he will confirm what happened here." Sponge-bob put the video from outside in and in and fast-forwarded it to where the thief was coming. He was wearing a mask. Sponge-bob paused the video.  
"At this point, I hadn't showed up and he was wearing a mask. That should make it obvious already that I'm not the thief. But I'll continue." He un-paused the movie. The thief went in and muttered at the octopus. It started letting out ink, and that's when Sponge-bob walked in. Sponge-bob pointed to himself on the screen and said that it was him. The audience watched as the events unfolded. When they were done, Sponge-bob stopped the movie. He had just ran out of the bank in pursuit of the thief. He pointed once again to the date and time.  
"I only smashed the windows to let the ink out so it would be easier to see."  
"Your honor, I object!" cried the lawyer for the real thief. "He could have simply opened the door, or the windows, not break them! And if he has all of those so-called superpowers, then he should be able to see through the ink!"  
"My superpowers are super-strength, super-speed, the ability to make spatulas come out of my hands, and super brainpower! Why under Earth would I be able to see through things? I'm not Super-fish!"  
"Super brainpower!? Right! I--you--grrrr." muttered the other lawyer.  
Sponge-bob started the next movie with a shrug. It showed Sponge-bob running away from the bank and speeding up. From a distance, you could see Sponge-bob stopping and making the hill. He stopped the video.  
"Mr. Bank president? Is this actually what your security cameras show?"  
"It is."  
"Thank you. You may step down. I believe that I have showed you enough evidence to change your minds if you thought me guilty, and to confirm your opinion if you thought me innocent from the start. I of course am completely willing to pay for the damage to the windows at the bank. I hope the president forgives me for breaking them in the first place. But he must see I had the bank's best interests at heart. Thank you."  
"Are you done yet?" asked the judge grumpily.  
"Yes, your honor." The jury walked away and started discussing. After a few minutes, which seemed like hours to Sponge-bob, they proclaimed him. . .Not guilty! He grinned. He said to the bank manager, "You may take the money to pay for the windows out of my bank account. Take enough to get really fancy ones, if you w--" Sponge-bob stopped talking. The bank manager had crumpled to the ground. The fish that was guilty was running (swimming) away, holding a bat. "Oh no!" cried Sponge-bob. He shot out two spatulas. They hit the fish. It was his turn to crumple now. The police caught him and put him in jail. Sponge-bob went home to see Patrick. The end. (Reason for lame ending: I got bored with this story. It won't be continuing.) 


End file.
